Fanatic
by lollipopdiaries
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes was a worldwide phenomenon until a stalker with a fatal mission to end her life stalled her. Enter her savior Klaus Mikaelson who had made it his personal mission to save her but didn't count on falling in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This story is NEW and it's totally AU/AH featuring our favorite couple Klaroline. After the serious writing a did for my previous fanfiction 'Original Sin' I wanted the next one to be a light romance/humor story._**

**_I kinda think the plot is cute, so I hope you guys will agree with me. I am wishing that I get to update this story every Sunday, at least that is what I am committing to right now. Depends on how many of you show me the love!_**

**_For those who are not familiar with me, I write Klaroline and Olicity stories exclusively for now…if you want to chat or just send me a message, you can also do so via twitter ( lollipopsays) or via tumblr (everthinglollipop)._**

**_As usual, I do not own anything._**

**_Read on and share the love….._**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

AU/AH. Caroline Forbes was a worldwide phenomenon until a stalker with a fatal mission to end her life stalled her. Enter her savior Klaus Mikaelson who had made it his personal mission to save her but didn't count on falling in love with her.

**PROLOGUE**

Caroline Forbes was a worldwide phenomenon. A 22 year old Singer and Actress, who had gone from small town girl to the toast of Hollywood in a span of two years, she was who every girl wanted to be and every guy wanted to have.

With success came a price. A stalker had been sending her threatening notes. Usually this wasn't really considered unusual, when you are on top of the world, you get a few obsessed fans. But the escalation into fantasies of what this particular stalker planned to do and his written conviction of how he was sure it was only a matter of time scared her handlers enough to seriously deal with this threat.

First, her road manager got in touch with FBI for the risk assessment. Not quite satisfied, her management team recommended a private security firm to handle a scaled up security around her which has now brought **_Extreme Risk Management and Security Services (ERMS) _**to their door for a meeting this afternoon.

ERMS was owned by the siblings of the wife of her business manager who also became a close friend, Rebekah Mikaelson-Salvatore, wife of Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

**FANATIC**

**Chapter 1**

"You don't actually believe that, do you? I mean, it can't really be that bad can it?" Caroline asked her manager, Stefan Salvatore.

"Care, bad or not. We are not taking a risk with your life. If someone out there is intent on killing you,and harming you, we are not just going to sit around and wait for it to happen. This added security is necessary," Stefan insisted.

Caroline huffed, "and how much disruption would this cause. How much invading into my day to day will they actually be involved in?"

Stefan shrugged, "as little as possible. We already sent them a brief and copies of the letters, they are suppose to present a plan of action. That's the reason we cut your tour short and are rescheduling everything. This is imperative. I cannot stress this more Care."

"Listen to him for once Care. Between us girls, he is rarely right. But, this is one of those times he is. Besides, it's my brothers you will be working with and the team they assign. It's going to be a little easier than working with totally unfamiliar people. They should be here any moment now," Rebekah patted her leg.

Stefan stood up and whispered something to Katherine Petrova, Caroline's road manager before Katherine walked out the study. He then turned to the two blond girls, "they are here."

Rebekah stood up and walked toward the foyer of the house, "let me let them in. I haven't seen them in awhile."

Stefan walked over to Caroline, "your life and safety is more important than a concert getting cancelled or a movie that we have to say no to. Right now, it's the only thing that matters."

"My brother-in-law couldn't have said it better. I take it you are Ms. Forbes, I hope we could have met under better circumstances. Elijah Mikaelson, at your service," Elijah introduced himself with a handshake before proceeding to do the same with Stefan.

"As you can see, I have come alone. My brother is flying in from London. We had business to wrap-up. You will get to meet him in a couple of days." He opened his leather bag and brought out some folders, "may I," he asked before sitting down and directing the others to do the same, "we have reviewed the documents you have forwarded to us. And Ms. Forbes, I will have to agree with the initial assessment that this threat on your life will have to be taken seriously."

Caroline exhaled heavily as Rebekah squeezed her hand as she sat beside Caroline right in front of both Elijah and Stefan.

Elijah continued, "My brother and I had discussed your case extensively our joint recommendations are that we will have a team providing personal security for you 24/7 until this threat in neutralized. We will be bringing in our Alpha team for the task, fresh from an assignment overseas." Opening a folder to bring out photos, "the team, Matt Donovan, Marcel Gerard, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert and Enzo, as he likes to be plainly called. Since this is a special case, a special favor to our dear sister, my brother who is co-owner of the firm, will be heading the team and taking personal responsibility for setting up the details of this operation. I would have volunteered to do this myself, but we all agreed my brother is the right man for the task. This is more his expertise."

Stefan eyed Caroline for a few seconds before turning to his wife then his brother-in-law, "Klaus? Well, this will be interesting…"

Rebekah glared at her husband, "I think this is perfect. Thank you brother, won't you keep me company for dinner? Caroline and Stefan still have a few matters to discuss and they always take a while, not that I'm complaining."

"It would be my pleasure sister," Elijah stood up. "Ms. Forbes, Stefan, I will be back in a couple of days for the final briefing with my brother."

"Thanks man, I appreciate this," Stefan told Elijah. Caroline only nodded at Elijah. She hadn't really met any of Rebekah's family. She only knew that they all were born and raised in the UK and that business takes them around the world. Although from what she gathered, this Klaus had done several military related exercises in the US and has been more familiar with this side of the world compared to his brother Elijah.

* * *

It had only been yesterday that Caroline had the seriousness of the threat really sink in on her. But it still did not prevent her from enjoying some of her down time.

She had been about to cross the road, burdened with shopping bags on both hands before she stepped into the road but not before checking if it was clear to cross the street. The sudden movement at the corner of her eye, a car escalating in speed aimed for her had her frozen in panic as it was unexpected. She had read about it, that moment of turmoil, when your body had stopped functioning refusing to follow the command of your brain. And everything was moving in slow motion.

The arms that suddenly were around her, wrapping her body racked in tension and shielding it from the harsh heat of the road that she was suddenly found herself lying prone against as the speeding car drove by was welcoming.

She should have been flying in the air, misplaced by the grueling assault of the car ramming her head-on, but none of that had happened. Instead, she was encircled in the arms of a body that was on top her hers. A scent unfamiliar but yet not unwelcome, eyes that when they finally met hers, green blue ones versus her blue ones, looked like they stared into the very depths of her soul.

When the boy finally moved, and the heat that was enclosing her lifted. She wanted to protest. Her savior when she was finally upright turned out to be one of the, if not the most pretty guy she had ever seen. And the smirk he was giving her as he took out his shades and blocked his oh so beautiful baby green-blue eyes from her view, it almost felt like she had gone to heaven.

He maintained body contact with her, keeping his calloused hands on her shoulders not only to steady her but to also center her. Her eyes flew back to his only to find his eyes blocked by his darkened aviator shades.

"I wasn't planning on playing hero today, love. But you are quite the damsel in distress I just couldn't resist," the stranger told her.

She couldn't help a shiver run down her spine at his delicious accent, not unlike Rebekah and her brother Elijah, but this man and his british accent literally made her swoon quite like her fanbase would do for her.

A small crowd was now gathered around them, attracted not only the near accident but by who was involved in the fracas. Caroline Forbes was once again going to make headlines. And on the day she thought was a quiet escape for her, a shopping day away from all that was usually associated with her.

"I think we are gathering an audience," there was that accent once again.

Caroline grimace, "yah well, that usually happens." As she looked around to indeed confirm that there were about three dozen who had gathered in a span of a minute. She looked back to her savior. "Thank you…for the save. This was probably your day-off to play hero, but still you rose to the occasion."

Klaus smirked again, "quite alright Miss." He took a few steps back to survey any physical damage that may have marred her skin.

"I'm Caroline Forbes by the way," as she held out her hand to her savior.

The man took her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, "Niklaus at your service. The few privilege get to call me Nik."

"Well…am I among the favored few, to call you Nik that is?" Caroline bit her lip shyly. She wasn't flirting with the guy, she told herself. She was just being a typical girl.

"You can call me anything you like love," Klaus answered her before he went to retrieve her shopping bags from the pavement.

Klaus looked around them, "the crowd is getting a little too close for comfort and they seem to know you, I suggest I escort you to your car? Maybe a quick getaway is needed?"

"Um yes, maybe that would be best. Over here," she pointed to a 2015 Edition Bentley Continental GTC parked nearby.

Klaus gathered all her bags on one hand while placing his other hand to the small of her back to guide her to her awaiting car. As they neared the car Klaus asked for her keys which she tried to quickly search for inside her hand bag.

With the keys in Klaus' hand, he pressed the open button before turning to her. "Normally I wouldn't be so forward as to suggest this or even advice you to take utmost caution but the circumstances are a little unusual given what happened a few minutes ago. I would like to further volunteer my service, this time as a personal driver. You look a little shaken. It would be safer to have someone drive you, unless you can call someone to do that?"

Caroline hesitated just for a moment, "from hero to personal driver, how can I be so lucky. I don't want to bother anyone else and normally I am a little more cautious, but I feel like you are one of the good guys. After saving me and all, I will let you play hero again. Besides," she looked around the crowd again and spotted a few cameras, "your face is now documented on film, if anything happens to me, the world knows I was last spotted with you."

She detoured to the passenger side of her sports car before she stopped right before the door waiting for 'Nik' to open the door for her.

They had been driving around for twenty minutes as she directed him to her home. She was giving him subtle glances from under her lashes every few minutes noting how efficiently he was driving her vehicle. Her eyes were drawn to his hands, one was on the steering wheel while his right hand was unconsciously resting on the controls between the seats very near her hand. She thought that if she moved her pinky finger two inches to the left their hands would be touching. Tempted as she was, she did not want to give her 'hero' the impression that she was making a move this early on him.

Risking another quick glance at her saviors face, she couldn't help but smile. The guy really was quite good looking, pretty as she had called it in her mind a few minutes ago. And the accent, wow! She knew she was crushing on him quite fast. Maybe she had the hero complex going on, crushing on her hero and all, but really….in her world. Sometimes, things happened rather fast. One minute you were exchanging hellos, the next you were testing each other's tonsils.

Her thoughts took a turn for the wild side, imagining those big, powerful hands all over her. She had to bite her lip to suppress a moan that was threatening to expose her thoughts.

The person beside her hid a smirk. He was totally aware that the girl beside him was checking him out. And as subtle as she tried to be, he was a professional in this line, he recognized exactly what she was trying to hide. He was curious to see how she would react when she found out who her 'hero' was.

He told his brother that he would probably take a couple of more days to fly out, but the business had concluded earlier than expected. Knowing that he would have everything he would need at his place, he flew out with only a hand carry baggage which he had kept in his car. The same one that was actually parked beside hers, the same one he left parked as he volunteered to drive her to her destination.

He was surprised by his new 'client'. The documents his sister had given them had not done her justice. She was definitely better looking in person. She was probably the prettiest he had seen upclose in a very long time.

He wasn't one for relationships and lately, casual encounters. His work took a lot of his time and he wanted to devote his time to his work which left no place for anything else. When he needed release, if he needed it, he just scouted out a candidate and did the deed, not strings attached. That was how he wanted it.

It was his turn to take a subtle glance and he immediately tightened his hold on the wheel, showing the white in his knuckles. His body had responded to hers when he had thrown his body to hers where he ended up on top of her. Though it was fleeting, he had felt that electricity of skin touching.

Maybe this assignment wasn't to be as silver bullet as he thought it would be. Maybe he could have chosen the task of leading another team to augment the troops in Kandajar over this assignment of guarding the body of Ms. Forbes.

Finally they arrived and circled the water fountain around her driveway. Both Klaus and Caroline were finally taken away from the thoughts that were not really unwelcome running through their minds. Stefan and Rebekah both run out to meet her at the entrance of the massive house, both probably heard the news about her accident, twitter verse had precipitated her again.

"Care, are you ok?" Rebekah asked.

At the same time Stefan said, "what happened?"

As Caroline stepped out of the car, the attention of both was on her. But as soon as the driver of her car opened his door and stepped out both Rebekah and Stefan turned to him confused and simultaneously said, "Klaus?"

**_Like it so far? Please comment or review….._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites for the 1_****_st_****_ Chapter, doing my share in spreading the love for Klaroline fandom which I proudly belong to. I really hope they are endgame in the TVD/TO saga but sadly, it may not be meant to be with all the rumors about TVD ending S6 (really!) and TO going another direction. Whatever happened to the "I will be your last" fangirl faint moment that happened in S4. _**

**_I don't love my Klaroline any less, but comparing the EP's of TVD and Arrow, the Arrow team is all about fan service and I love my Olicity. So calling on the TVD/TO EP's…. (sorry for the rant, my rants are usually reserved for twitter verse…but if you agree, can I get a hell yeah and a follow lollipopsays)_**

**_Here's hoping I don't drop the ball on this fanfiction story._**

**_As usual, I don't own anything and all the mistakes in this story are mine._**

**_Read on shippers and spread the love!_**

* * *

**EXPOSED**

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell were you doing there?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"Saving the girl obviously…" Klaus answered calmly.

"Nik, I don't have any patience right now for your cryptic talk, you are supposed to be in London but then you're not. And of all places to be, you would be right there with Care, being her savior, not that it's not appreciated at all. But, to repeat my question, what the hell are you doing here!" Rebekah practically screamed at her brother.

Klaus was seated opposite Caroline eyeing the girl who had her head thrown back and her eyes closed before turning back to his sister, "I finished my business earlier. It was easy to track Ms. Forbes as the online sites and social networks catalogues her every move so I wanted to do a little recon before the mission. It's a good thing too since she needed the rescue," shrugging.

Caroline finally opened her eyes and looked at Klaus for a few seconds before speaking, "why do you have so many names, Klaus, Nik, Niklaus, is it necessary in your line of work?"

Of all the things he would have thought she would say, that was not one of them which was why he laughed, "really that's what you want to talk about?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and then looked at him, "I'm curious, sue me!"

"Fine, my full name is Niklaus but nobody but my brother Elijah who I assume you have already met calls me that. My family calls me Nik but most everyone else calls me Klaus. My old unit calls me by my call sign Wolf. Anything else you want to know while you're at it?"

"Old unit? You where in the army?" Caroline asked frowning.

"British Special Forces, 22nd Special Air Service, SAS retired, at your service," Klaus all but saluted.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "retired, too old?"

"Do you have anything to drink around here?" Klaus asked around as he stood up. Caroline directed him by pointing to a bar near the corner of the room. After pouring himself two fingers of scotch, he went back to stand directly in front of Caroline, "too old, not likely. I can keep up with the best of them. Reckon I can even do better."

Caroline rolled her eyes again, "figures, humility becomes you."

"Believe me little girl, in my profession it's not conceit or arrogance. What we do, it's not for the faint of heart. It's a dangerous world out there and we keep it safe for sweet little girls like you," pointing his scotch tumbler toward Caroline.

Asshole, Caroline thought. To think I found him attractive to begin with. Not conceited my ass! And who was the little girl he kept referring to anyway, her. There was nothing little about her and to hell with any man who would make her feel inferior. She was Caroline Forbes, and she was a big star! And it wasn't conceited or arrogant for her to think so, Caroline huffed.

"Something to say over there?" Klaus goaded her.

Stefan rolled his eyes at the two of them, "okay that's enough fun. I already called Elijah and he's on his way here so we can get back to what's our main concern, Caroline's safety."

Klaus just spread his hands and gestured that it was fine with him while this time Caroline smiled as if she had a secret. Because she suddenly had a thought, she would put Klaus in his place. Use her assets and remove that smug smile from his face, asshole.

* * *

"Bekah," Elijah pecked her on the cheek. "Stefan," as he took the hand that was stretched out to shake, nodding to his brother, "NIklaus," before turning to Caroline, "Ms Forbes, we meet again."

"Please call me Caroline, no need to be formal," Caroline told Elijah.

"Caroline then it is. I'm sorry to hear about your incident earlier but as I gathered Niklaus was on hand to assist. Are you injured in any way?" Elijah inquired.

"The only thing injured is my pride. I hate feeling like a damsel in distress. The incident, it was deliberate wasn't it? I looked both ways before I started to cross, the street was empty," Caroline asked Elijah.

Elijah looked at his brother speculatively, "I think my brother would be in a better position to answer that."

Since Elijah had taken the seat that Klaus formerly occupied, Klaus took the liberty of just leaning on the mantle as he spoke. "The car accelerated as it neared Caroline," drawling out her name, "it was definitely aiming for her. This stalker, he's escalating. Doing this in broad daylight was a risk he was willing to take. This is a very serious threat on your life," looking at Caroline gravely.

She laughed nervously before saying, "seriously! What did I ever do to have someone want me dead."

"You didn't have to do anything at all sweetheart. It could be anyone, an old lover, a friend, a fan, somebody with a problem with the world, anyone. Now he's obsessed with you. We have a profile started based on what Stefan here has sent us, the emails, letters, phone calls," Klaus looked at her all the way from across the room, his eyes steady on her, "we will get this son of a bitch."

Elijah nodded turning to Klaus, "I brought the team you chose with me, they are outside. I didn't want to overwhelm Caroline first. I suggest we meet with them first, have you give them assignments."

Klaus nodded back then started to walk toward Stefan, "is there a place I could meet with the team, somewhere more private?"

Stefan looked at Klaus thoughtfully before glancing at Caroline, "the library is best I think, you can also use it as a temporary head quarters. Practically nobody uses it except for Caroline, when she has time to read."

Klaus gave Caroline a cogitated sweep before nodding, "I'll get the team settled them. Oh, the team will be bunked here, in shifts off course. Don't worry about accommodations. We've been to worst places than this, just wanted to give everyone that heads up."

A few minutes later, the team trickled into the library, Matt Donovan, Marcel Gerard, Bonnie Bennett, Jeremy Gilbert and Enzo together with Elijah and Klaus.

Klaus passed around folders to everyone. "Bonnie, we need intel to be a priority on this one. There was an attempt earlier, at least all signs point to it being one. You can set-up your computers here. This will be our base of operations."

Bonnie smiled, "liking the digs. It's been awhile since we had something remotely like this."

Klaus smirked, "well don't get comfortable. The Alpha team is still best used for tactical military aid and not for celebrity babysitting, but this is a favor to our dear sister. At the same time I will warn you, we don't have a clear cut grasp of the perpetrator or perpetrators yet."

Klaus glanced at the faces of the team members, "we need everyone on alert. Donovan and Gerard will take first watch. Gerard will patrol the perimeter tonight while Donovan will take a position at the main doors. During the day time, Gilbert will switch places with Gerard and Enzo you switch with Donovan. Elijah and I will go through all of the entry and exit points and see how secured they all are. We convene back here at 0800, clear?"

After everyone had affirmed that they had understood, the team all headed out, Donovan and Gerard to their assigned posts. Gilbert to assist Bonnie bringing the equipment in and Enzo getting the supplies they would need for the mission.

"What happened earlier?" Elijah asked his brother now that they were alone.

"The threat is legit brother. Let's just hope the girl is not stubborn enough with what needs to be done to ensure her safety. I have no patience for spoiled brats who think the world revolves around them. "

"Seems to me that wasn't really your impression of Caroline, besides you're getting along quite fine," Elijah scrutinized his brother.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Believe what you want. I have to catch Enzo before he leaves. I need to pick up my car then head to my apartment to get a change of clothes. Can you stick around longer, it will probably only take me a couple of hours. Then we can go through the entries and exits together."

Elijah nodded then gestured for him to go ahead, "I'll have a talk with Bekah and Stefan in the meantime. We need to know who has access to this place."

* * *

Caroline was seated on the built-in couch of her bay window in her room when she noticed Klaus hurrying across the driveway calling out to one of the men who she had no doubt now comprised her team of bodyguards.

He took the passenger seat side then they quickly drove away leaving her thoughts again focused on Klaus.

* * *

"You know, there are perfectly good bedrooms upstairs that you can use. You don't have to be camped out here in the library," Caroline said as she leaned from the doorway holding a mug of steaming coffee.

Klaus rubbed his neck bending his head in the process, "I've been to way worst places, believe me. This is quite fine. Besides," referring to the paperwork in front of him, "I'm still shifting through these."

Caroline settled down beside him, placing the cup of coffee in front of him, "thought you would need that if you intend to stay up."

Klaus tilted his head to his side so he was now facing Caroline, "didn't know you cared that much."

Caroline leaned back on her chair and put up her legs and folded them on one side, "wouldn't want my hero to think I didn't appreciate the save earlier," she challenged.

"At your service…..at least for now," he saluted her.

"I mean it, the bedrooms I mean. This house has an excessive amount of bedroom. God knows why, there's only me and most of the time when I'm on tour or shooting a movie this place is empty. I don't really have stay in help with me, don't like strangers much," Caroline shared.

Klaus leaned back after he placed the coffee cup back on the table, "so you prepared this yourself?"

Caroline gave a fake smile, "I've been known to be self-sufficient and not some spoiled celebrity brat."

Klaus did not bite to the barb she threw his way, maybe she heard him before. He instead went back to the previous conversation.

"When Elijah and I did the rounds earlier, we noticed a bedroom in the ground floor, two doors down from here. If you are really serious with your invite I might take you up on it, the team would appreciate a nice place to bunk on in," Klaus told her.

"Get them settled in then, that's perfectly fine. How about you, still insisting on staying here? There are bedrooms empty upstairs," Caroline repeated.

"Wouldn't want to invade your privacy, the better to secure the upstairs if access to it is limited," Klaus justified.

"I'd feel more safe while this is unresolved if someone was upstairs with me. In another room of course, but near enough for emergencies," Caroline said quietly.

"There you go, that wasn't hard to admit wasn't it. It's okay to be afraid sometimes, it puts you on alert." Klaus searched her face for something before he responded. "Let me just put order on things here," referring to the files, "before I take a peek upstairs. You should be taking your beauty nap by this time, it's 1am in the morning."

"I'll wait. Then you can escort me upstairs," Caroline shrugged.

Klaus exhaled, "fine, you win. Let's take a look upstairs."

* * *

Klaus ended up in a bedroom two doors down from her, right at the top of the staircase, ideal for a line of defense posture but not before he had brought her to her bedroom checking the window and doors on her outer room before doing the same in her bedroom proper.

By the time he had finished his inspection of her windows, Caroline had removed her robe and was just sporting a teddy that revealed all her curves. Klaus had to clench his jaw and bite his cheek to prevent a facial reaction from showing. He had immediately turned away as he felt his other body part down south start to respond.

Caroline started to walk toward him, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his cheek before whispering, "a hero deserves a goodnight kiss."

Klaus had stepped away, almost stumbling in his haste, not quite his usual in control self. He gave her a side look and nod before he walked out of her room and closed her bedroom door with a heavy thud. He took a moment to ground himself thinking to himself, this girl was going to be the death of him.

He knew she was doing it deliberately, not quite seducing him but goading him. Not that her seducing him was bad, under different circumstances he would have pounced, it's been awhile and he needed the release. But, she was a client and his rule was simple. He kept his distance so his judgment was not clouded. Caroline Forbes was off limits. But if she kept throwing herself however subtle that was, he had to be prepared. He opened his temporary bedroom door with a thought. He compared Caroline Forbes to confronting a Taliban army, wondering where his chances of coming off unscathed would be higher.

As Klaus exited her room and closed the door, Caroline bit her lip and smiled at her success. Ha, it was easier than she thought. She got the smug asshole unhinged. He was after all suppose to guard her body, why did he have to do it from a distance when he could do it up close and personal.

Caroline happily went to sleep with a plan forming in her mind.

* * *

**_Done with Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I'm going for a sassy Caroline for this story so expect a lot of mischief coming from her. Now, who's the stalker, that question brings twists and turns to this story, too early to guess who the person or persons are at this point, but it's going to be unexpected._**

**_I will try to update this story every Thursday or at least by weekend. _**

**_As usual, I don't own anything and all the mistakes are mine because I'm just human._**

**_Read on and spread the love._**

* * *

**FANATIC**

**Chapter 3**

"So it's really happening. None of you could talk her out of it?" Enzo asked Elijah as Elijah approached the security team with a pinched look.

Elijah shook his head, "stubborn girl," he whispered under his breath.

"Well this is quite an assembly here and right out in the open too," Jeremy pointed to news vans and reporters crowding around a makeshift stage just a few meters from the grand driveway of the property.

"How can we do what we were hired to do if her handlers can't even control her, this has the makings of a disaster about to happen," Enzo shook his head.

Elijah stepped up to Bonnie, "everything under control from your end?"

Bonnie gave Elijah a side glance, parting her eyes from her tablet, "I'm plugged in with the outdoor cctv's and also scanning the feeds from the news vans. Since we got all hands on deck for this festive occasion," Bonnie said sarcastically, "both Donovan and Gerard are positioned at the gates for crowd control."

Just then, Caroline Forbes dressed in form fitting black tailored shorts, four inch heels and a blazer that suggested that there was nothing underneath it walked by. She was followed by Stefan Salvatore her publisher and head manager to her left and Katherine Petrova her road manager on her right. A few steps behind was a scowling Klaus who was shaking his head.

Spotting Elijah and the team, Klaus changed direction and went toward his brother.

Noticing Klaus' change in direction, Caroline stopped and went in the same direction Klaus was now walking.

"Brother, are the others in place?" Klaus question Elijah with a pissed expression on his face.

Elijah raised a brow at his brother, "I take it you were unable to talk her out of the press conference?"

Klaus just huffed, then stiffened up as he sensed Caroline's approach. He had a second to turn to her but he froze when he felt her hand on his back.

"Stop pouting! It's unbecoming of you." She squeezed herself between the brothers, standing in front of Klaus barely an inch apart. She placed both her hands up to fix his tie and straighten the lapels of his jacket. Klaus had glanced down and his eye locked on the valley between her breasts visible because of the very low cut of her blazer.

"Eyes up mister," Caroline scolded him with a wink. "I need you focused right now, you can look all you want later tonight."

Elijah, Bonnie, Enzo and Jeremy all stifled grins while Klaus narrowed his eyes but ignored her statement, instead stilling her hands that were still gently rubbing his coat with both of his, "we can't protect you if you continue to disregard what we recommend. This circus is unnecessary," referring to the news media.

Trying to disentangle his hands from her wrists, "on the contrary it is. Stefan had abruptly cut my concert tour short without an official reason. The rumors alone will set back all the progress I have made in my career. And it is my career we are taking about here, or at least what will be left of it in the end. We also had to back-out from a movie that we committed to before."

"Someone is trying to kill you, your life it at stake here," Klaus told her frustrated.

"Just leave it and do your job," Caroline smiled at him sweetly.

"Care, it's time," Katherine approached them looking at all the men suspiciously.

Caroline winked at Klaus, "showtime," she inserted her arm under his and leaned in to whisper while they were walking, "you need to guard my body closer, my stalker might be out there."

Klaus clenched his teeth.

As Caroline reached the steps of the hastily prepared stage she leaned even closer to Klaus licking his outer ear before she whispered, "smile for the cameras," she then went to kiss his cheek lingeringly and the cameras started to click away before she pulled away and stepped to the podium.

As Caroline and Stefan commenced with the press conference, some of the cameras continued to linger, staying on Klaus and take more photos of him.

For the first time in his career, Klaus struggled to focus on the job at hand which was to stay alert and scan the crowd for threats. Instead, his eyes strayed more than once to the backside of Caroline. He was both furious and amazed at the same time at what she had done. Furious because once again she has gotten the better of him and he was amazed at her for the same reason.

The screaming of questions from the press alerted Klaus that the activity was winding down as Stefan took over the mic from Caroline. Caroline had already taken two steps away from the podium and was walking toward him when a voice distinguished itself from the rest, "Caroline, who's the new boyfriend?"

The other reporters paused, all seemed to be waiting for the question to be addressed. Stefan tilted his head to Caroline then to Klaus before he went ahead with what he was saying, choosing to ignore the question.

Klaus grabbed her elbow as he neared her, the team then collapsed around them escorting them back inside the house. As Caroline and Klaus entered he quickly removed his hand from her elbow and said, "what the hell was that stunt you pulled!"

Elijah who had followed everyone inside gave a subtle nod to the team and they all stepped out within seconds. Since Stefan was still outside, Katherine was the only other person with them.

Klaus gave Caroline a pointed look before she turned to Katherine to tell her to leave them too. Klaus grabbed Caroline's elbow again as he led her to the library.

"What were you thinking!" Klaus all but screamed at her as they entered the room.

"Like I said, the press conference was necessary. We needed to give the media something otherwise all the speculation would not….." Caroline explained to them exasperated.

"I'm not talking about the press conference. I'm talking about the stunt you pulled out there. Every bloody camera out there had at least one picture of me," Klaus yelled.

"Photographers usually take multiple shots, this is what happens in press conferences," Caroline said.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. You planned this, you deliberately did this," Klaus pointed at her.

Caroline crossed her legs while she was sitting down and eyed Klaus speculatively. She was about the answer but Elijah interrupted.

"Caroline, I will have to agree with my brother. That was reckless. And don't even try to convince us that it wasn't designed. This is our line of work. We notice things like this. What I want to know is, what is your motivation for doing this?"

She looked at Elijah for a few seconds before she looked at Klaus then looked away, "fine, it was juvenile. It just," she closed her eyes as she continued, "I have no excuse, I'm a brat, it's just that he….you…" now looking at Klaus.

"So this is my fault? How can this be my fault!" Klaus huffed.

Elijah cleared his throat to attract both their attentions, "I'll leave you two to work this out," pointed to both of them, "Caroline, let me just remind you that we are trying to protect you. Every single one of us would be more effective is we were able to blend with the background and not be in the center of this. It just puts all of us in a vulnerable position." Giving both of them one last look, he stepped out of the room and closed the door firmly.

"I'm sorry, I really am ok. I don't know how many more ways I can say it," Caroline told him solemnly.

Klaus exhaled noisily then grabbed a chair to sit down in front of her.

"We have to get on the same page here. We are here, I am here instead of somewhere else were my services may be of better use because there is a serious attempt on your life. Your games will not make our jobs easier. My brother is right. It would be more difficult for us, for me particularly to do my job now with my face plastered across the press."

Caroline just nodded, her face lowered.

Klaus looked at her bent head for a few seconds and reached out his fingers to cup her chin lifting it, "hey, I'm sorry too. I should have been more honest with you from the start about who I was. I…"

Whatever Klaus was to say next was cut short as the door was suddenly opened and Elijah walked in frowning followed by Stefan, Rebekah and Bonnie. Elijah let all of them in then closed the door.

"Sorry brother but we have an urgent matter to discuss," directing Bonnie to show them the paper she held plus direct their attention to the tablet she now placed in front of Caroline and Klaus. These were just received through the email."

Klaus scanned the paper noticing that it was an email sent to the address Caroline's management team uses and quickly his expression morphed into something close to fury then handed it to Caroline for her to read. He then got the tablet and when through the same email and opened the attachments.

He was still going through the photos attached when he heard Caroline suck in her breath, "I'm sorry, I made it worst didn't I?"

Klaus lowered the tablet then swiveled his chair to face hers. "It wasn't so much that you made it worst. It's just with stalkers, sometimes there is no logic to what they do. If there is one thing good that came out of this, the stalker now has a new target outside of you. Maybe we can work with this."

Caroline looked once again at the email then grabbed the tablet that was on the table, the photos showed various shots of her with Klaus from just barely an hour ago. All the photos suggested like they were in an intimate relationship, always in close proximity or her kissing him.

She glanced back at the letter, noting the change in the tone of the message.

_How could you?_

_He is nothing! He is no one!_

_I told you, you are mine. You will be punished! He will be punished! I warned you._

_I LOVE YOU! And I know you LOVE me too. Don't deny it, I know you do. All will be well when he is gone. I am all you need._

"Oh my God!" Caroline just covered her mouth with a hand as she started to sob.

"This may be a good thing," Klaus continued to say as the others looked on at the scene.

"How can this be good! He's talking about….hurting you. Oh my God, maybe even killing you!"

"He won't kill me. At least he won't succeed in killing me," Klaus told her with sincerity as if he had every confidence that he could prevent something like that happening.

Elijah finally interceded, "brother, we need a plan of action." Turning to Bonnie, "thank you Bonnie, if you can tell the others to stay put, we will meet with everyone in an hour. Just give me and my brother and Caroline's team time to come up with a game plan."

Bonnie nodded, taking her tablet with her but leaving the email note.

Once the five of them were alone, Rebekah sat down on the empty chair on Caroline's left since Klaus was still seated on her right.

"Care, hey. My brothers will come up with something, it's going to be ok," Rebekah tried to assure her leaning in to embrace her best friend. As Caroline leaned in to her embrace Rebekah locked eyes with Klaus telling him without words to do everything in his power to protect the girl that was currently in her arms.

* * *

"Now remember Care, we agreed to do this one-on-one interview but anytime you want to stop just say so, we can take a pause," Stefan told her.

Caroline nodded her head. The reporter and his team had been setting up in her living room for the past two hours and they were about to start. He was given a brief of what questions he could ask her and which were taboo ones.

The reporter was respected in his field and the short notice of the invitation to do an exclusive one-on-one was quickly accepted. After the press conference two days earlier were Caroline and her team finally addressed the issue of a stalker as the reason she pulled out and cut short a lot of her commitments and was practically confined to her sprawling compound, every news team, celebrity inclined or otherwise wanted to get more facts.

The police and FBI have also become involved, having been documented going in and out of the compound. But her handlers had been adamant at preferring to work with the private security firm of **_Extreme Risk Management and Security Services (ERMS). _**

For their part, ERMS had decided to bring in a second team now back from a previous assignment to back up the first team. Kol Mikaelson and his team were due to arrive sometime tomorrow having been given a two-day down time.

During the last two days, Caroline's demeanor had turned somber, constantly reaching out to Klaus as a lifeline. While she had not known the man previous to that week, she accepted a shift in the way she looked at the man. She knew it wasn't because she felt responsible and guilty at the turn of events, because her gravitation toward the man was way before that. If she were to acknowledge it as truth, it was instantaneous with the moment he had her wrapped around his strong and capable arms on the pavement.

Klaus had noticed that change. How could he not, it was his job to notice little things like this. Whatever her motivation for trying to find a way to keep him close at hand, he had promised himself not to take advantage of it. Sure, he was attracted. That goes without saying. Given who she was in her world, he should consider himself a very lucky man. In fact, if he were to read through the tabloids that had published his picture alongside articles about their supposed love affair. He should be ecstatic, shouting from the rooftops, because apparently Caroline Forbes was not one for public display of affection and has always been very private with her love life.

"Klaus," he heard her whisper his name and it made his body immediately react. She only had to say his name and he was lost. Collecting himself for a few seconds before he turned around to face her, "hey, all set?""

She nodded head and stepped closer seeking his warmth.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her and envelope her, shield her from the world. But they were out in the open, the reporter and his crew just a few steps away. The reporter was giving them and their proximity special attention. His indecisiveness thankfully was interrupted by Stefan who eyed the two of them with trepidation.

"Care, it's time," Stefan said.

After on more inhale, Caroline stepped away from Klaus and willed herself to smile as she turned toward the reporter.

Stefan stepped beside Klaus, "she's very vulnerable right now. I hope you know what you're doing. She's like a little sister to me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law, "we are here to ensure her safety and provide security. We will keep her safe if it kills us."

Stefan shook his head, "you know what I mean."

Klaus looked away from Stefan to look at Caroline who was being prepped for the interview, "I won't have anyone hurt her, not even me."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I know it's been awhile. But really as much as I ship my Klaroline it frustrates me to high heavens that my OTP may never come to fruition with these two being deliberately kept apart in two different shows with no chance of cross-overs._**

**_I hope to get some more follows and favorites for this story to aid me moving forward. Thanks to the encouragement I get on twitter, I finally was able to complete this chapter. You may do the same by following me on my (fanfic) twitter account: lollipopsays. I would really love the interaction._**

**_As usual I do not own anything and all the mistakes are mine._**

**_Read on and spread the love._**

* * *

**FANATIC**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Care!" Rebekah greeted.

"No Stefan today? Or is he at the office?" Caroline looked past Rebekah.

Rebekah launched herself into the couch beside Caroline, "Damon happened. That brother of his," rolling her eyes, "had to babysit two drunken lunatics for half the night. I try, I bloody try, he's Stefan's brother after all….but sometimes, it's impossible. Thank God you found that out early on. You and Damon…that would have been a disaster!"

Caroline patted Rebekah's knee, "shot that down before that happened, he just wasn't really my type."

Bekah eyed her friend, "well, I know someone who's more your type…I see the way you watch my brother. I have eyes you know!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I have nothing but utmost respect and brotherly love for Elijah, I swear."

'And you deliberately left out my other brother, the one you make gooey eyes at," eyeing her knowingly.

"I do not! Seriously, I don't! Caroline Forbes does not act like a lovesick pathetic fangirl," she defended indignantly.

"Who's a lovesick pathetic fan what?" Klaus asked frowning as he entered the room.

Caroline gave Rebekah dagger looks but Rebekah chose to humor her brother "fangirl. We are just taking about a girl we know, lusting after some guy. The thing is, I think the guy feels the same way too. They are just both dense enough or just plain stubborn for their own good. I reckon it would make a great plot for a movie. Girl meets boy. Boy saves girl. Girl and boy live happily ever after, bloody rom-com blockbuster, if you ask me."

Caroline threw a throw pillow at Rebekah, eyes almost popping out mouthing silently, "what the hell!"

Klaus ignored the topic altogether with a wave, "you," pointing to Caroline, "and me in the gym, right now, I suggest an outfit change first," eyeing her shorts and tank top, "preferably something to cover those," pointing to her legs. "You need basic self-defense training and I'm the man for the job. See you in 5 minutes at the gym," as he strolled out the room without a backward glance.

"It's a little creepy, the way you two chose to flirt with one another. It's even creepier when one of them is my brother. But give the man some points for creativity, I'd like to there but I have a feeling my brother would want your hand to hand experience to be behind closed doors so, come on," pulling Caroline up. "The least I could do to push this along is to help you pick out the perfect outfit to distract brother dear."

* * *

"I will come from behind and grab you, remember what I told you. Don't freeze up," Klaus told her.

"Easy for you to say….you're even nastier than a drill sergeant," Caroline grumbled.

Klaus used her distraction to grab her with both hands around her waist. Caroline froze for a moment before her instincts took over, flailing around like a grounded whale.

'That was not what I taught you," Klaus told her disentangling himself from her.

Caroline crossed her arms breathing heavily, "I'm useless, might as well just stand in the middle of the street and have my stalker just do what he wants with me then."

Klaus moved into her personal space within seconds, "don't ever say that, never!" starting to shake her with uncontrolled anger for a few seconds before he realized what he was doing and let go of Caroline abruptly.

Caroline stumbled but recovered, rubbed her shoulders that had clear marks of Klaus' hands making Klaus inhale deeply before he stepped back toward Caroline this time gently cupping her face.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I know it's not an excuse. Just don't say you're useless…because you're not. You're not," Klaus was mesmerized by the green pools of Caroline's eyes. He instinctively leaned in until he was about an inch from Caroline's lips pausing for a few seconds before he backed away.

In the meantime, Caroline had closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss and was confused to have thin air occupy Klaus' space a few seconds after. She opened her eyes and asked herself, what just happened. Why did he back away, she eyed Klaus who was now wearing out the carpet of the gym while rubbing his hands on his face.

Caroline stepped toward Klaus but he suddenly stopped pacing to put a hand out to stop her, "I'm sorry, I should have more self-control, shouldn't be taking advantage you."

"No one is taking advantage of anyone Klaus if I want this too," Caroline responded.

Shaking his head, "no," stepping back to face her, "I should be guarding you, keeping you safe, nothing else."

Stepping back to Klaus, Caroline reached out a hand to him, "Klaus…"

Klaus ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, I can't do this," turning his back to her and walking out of the gym.

* * *

During the next three days Klaus had fixed the assignments of his team so he spent the shortest amount of time with Caroline, and always in a group, never alone. Kol and his team had also arrived so Klaus had spread out the assignments allowing for a 3-man day and night team and a 4-man mobile team who travels with her if she should have to leave the confines of her home. Kol was heading the 3-man day team. Enzo now headed the 3-man night team which included Jeremy Gilbert and Marcel Gerard. Klaus had chosen to head the mobile team that included Matt Donovan and new reinforcement Alaric Stalzman and Bonnie Bennett.

But today, everything had been blown to hell. Stefan had failed to mention to them that although he had cut a tour short and said no to a new movie, Caroline was due to do a press tour for the opening of a new movie in the next two weeks.

As much as the security team had argued in favor of her safety, the studio wouldn't back down. The only concession they gave as that they were willing to foot the bill for her security team or provide another security team for her so therefore there should be no problem with proceeding forward.

Stefan and the attorneys had tried and failed to defend their position and were now left with no option but to meet with a contingency of the studio to arranged the revised schedule and the security plans.

Klaus and Kol together with Elijah who had flown back from London when he was given the news, were all gathered together with Stefan and Katherine at the entrance of Caroline's home about to depart for the studios for the meeting.

Alaric, Matt and Bonnie entered the first SUV. Elijah together with Stefan and Katherine road in the last SUV while Kol drove the SUV in the middle with Caroline and Klaus seated in the back. While Klaus was glancing outside the window, focus on the road eyes scanning the road for any threat. Caroline just kept her undivided attention on Klaus. Noting that Klaus was in the kind of mood that left no doubt that he was the opposite of happy at the demand of the studio.

Knowing how thin his control on his temper was at the moment and the possibility of him going ballistic if the studio in any way at all decided to ignore the advice of her security team regarding her safety, Caroline moved closer to Klaus tentatively reaching out a hand to touch his hand that was currently fisted on his lap.

"Hey," her hand above his.

Klaus ignored her and removed his hand from under hers repositioning his hand on the back of the leather seat in front of him.

"Seriously! That's how you're going to act," Caroline huffed.

Klaus shook his head then rubbed his face before he faced her, "this shouldn't be happening. You shouldn't be forced to do this…..this movie. How can that be more important than a life, your life!"

Caroline faced Klaus completely lifting then folding her legs so they where in front of her, her knees touching his thigh. "It's not that simple. There are millions of dollars involved not to mention hundreds that may be put out of jobs if this movie isn't shown on schedule. We made a commitment to do the press junket way back, nobody thought a stalker would stall any of the schedules we already had mapped out as early as six months ago."

"I need you to follow the security plan to the detail. This needs to be stressed in the meeting," Klaus started to put his hand on her thigh but midway realized what he was about to do and stopped.

Caroline reached for the hand that stopped midway and brought it to her lips, her eyes on him. Kol was looking at the interaction interestingly from his rear view mirror vantage with a frown. He had heard from Klaus' team that Klaus was acting a little strangely in this operation. Curiously, he hadn't thought it was a girl that got his brother unhinged, even better a client. That was just so not like the brother he knew so well. But the interaction, the unspoken words, all the signs where there, this one was getting to his brother.

"I can see you Kol," Klaus growled at him.

"I have eyes," was all Kol said.

"Well use your bloody eyes and direct them forward, we are in the middle of a mission," came another growling response.

Caroline laughed heartily, "you know he's your brother right, not your minion."

"That's right, tell my brother off!" Kol cheered.

"I swear to God Kol, I don't know how you survive our missions with all your body parts still attached to you," Klaus told Kol.

"Just doing my little brotherly duties and pissing you off," Kol rejoined.

* * *

Adjustments had again been made with the teams guarding Caroline. Kol and his team now included Donovan and Alaric. They were the mobile team with Caroline during the day. Enzo and his team which included Gilbert and Gerard took the night shift. Bonnie took care of base control including feeds and internet searches as well as liaison with the FBI and police for leads. Heading the whole operation was Klaus himself.

While Klaus and Caroline had maintained a status quo on their non-relationship during the last few days, the start of the press tour brought renewed tension between them.

Klaus was careful not to overstep the boundaries but at the same time made the effort to always be by her side wherever she was going to be which now brought him to her side as they were getting ready to alight the SUV to walk the red carpet.

The paparazzi where at full force tonight, all cameras trained on Caroline from the time the SUV had stopped to the time she started to walk the red carpet, her arm wrapped around Klaus. Caroline had insisted it be that way.

The proximity of both of them allowed for several photographs to be taken of them together, again giving of the air of being more intimate than they really were. At one point one of the TV crews had asked her point-blank about her relationship with the man who was all but glued to her hip.

Looking down at Caroline through his darkened sunglasses, he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips before she said, "I'd like to keep this one private."

"Baby doll, we meet again. Missed me much?" Tyler Lockwood smirked at her, eyeing her from head to toe as he walked toward her in the red carpet.

"Eww, Tyler. Never did. Never will," was Caroline's response rolling her eyes.

The paparazzi had started to scream at this point, most if not all of them shouting at Caroline and Tyler to pose together.

"Let's give them what they want baby girl," grabbing her hand to get her away from Klaus then placing a tight grip around her waist with one hand while the other waved to the paparazzi.

She heard Klaus growl and about to take a step toward Tyler but the look Caroline gave him made him pause. "Let's just give the press a minute for pictures. It's better this way." At the same time, Caroline was trying to loosen Tyler's grip on her waist.

"She's right man, wouldn't be right to keep her for yourself. Fine piece of ass this one," referring to Caroline, "don't worry man, I don't mind sharing. She didn't mind before, she wouldn't mind now."

Klaus took to steps toward Tyler before Caroline intercepted him by wrapping her arms around Klaus, "hey," sliding her hands to cup his face, "hey, he's not worth it. He's just a douch."

Klaus tried to push her away but she pressed herself further into him, "he's just provoking you. Besides, Tyler and I where never like that," turning partly to Tyler, "I would rather jump off a cliff than be with that," waving a finger at Tyler.

Turning back to Klaus, Caroline whispered, "there's only one person I'm interested in…and he's right in front of me."

Klaus sucked in a breath, "Caroline….." he started.

The whole scene had the paparazzi in a frenzy. There was obvious tension between the starts of the movie, Tyler and Caroline and a third man who some recognized as the same man photographed with Caroline a few days ago in another press conference.

Fortunately, the director and his team together with the other actors decided to enter at the next moment and interrupt whatever Klaus was about to say.

"Oh good, Caroline, Tyler, you are both here," he glanced beyond Caroline, "who are you?" the Director asked looking at Klaus.

Caroline was about to respond but Tyler interrupted, "the boyfriend. Are we allowed to bring boyfriends to meetings now, I didn't get the memo."

Caroline kneaded her temple about to speak again but the Executive Producer whispered something to the Director's ear then the Director glanced at Klaus again before nodding back to the EP, "it's fine," waving a hand to both Caroline and Klaus, "why don't you join us then," looking at Klaus before he directed everyone to take a seat so they could start.

Caroline mouthed a silent thank you to the EP who was one of a few people briefed by the joint task force which included the FBI and her security team so she was aware of who Klaus was having met him in that meeting. Although the EP herself was a little confused about the territorial stance of the head of security toward his client, she did not say anything.

The EP briefed the main actors of the movie that a press conference would immediately follow the meeting prior to the shoot.

By the end of the press conference, Klaus was highly strung. Not only due to the location of the press conference which was outdoor and quite a challenge to secure but also because her co-star Tyler was deliberately insinuating to the press that Caroline and he had something going in the past and he was looking forward to renewing the special friendship as he put it.

Thankfully the other actors, including a senior actress who was to play the part of Caroline's mother in the movie tried to make the press people focus on the movie. It was toward the end of the press conference that a question from one of the reporters referenced her stalker and Klaus in particular.

"Caroline, any update about your stalker?" the reporter asked.

Caroline sucked in a breath at the reminder, "ah, none. I'd rather focus on talking about the movie if you please."

"Let's talk about the guy you kissed during your last press conference, you never did answer the question, is he the new boyfriend? I can clearly see, as can the others that he is here," pointing to Klaus on the side, "tell us about him. This will be a lot easier if you just shared some info with us."

With an apologetic gaze at Klaus, she faced the reporter, "I'm sorry, it's something I would like to keep private at this time."

"I'm up for some competition," Tyler grabbed the mic.

The reporter picked up from there, "you willing to fight for Caroline?"

"I don't think this guy is competition at all, not really Caroline's type don't you think?" I mean, hello!" referring to himself as he spoke to the reporter.

"So Caroline," the reporter continued. "Will your boyfriend make an appearance on opening night as your date?"

Caroline looked to the side again giving Klaus a speculative look before she answered the question, "he's been beside me constantly. I don't think anything will change between today and two weeks from now, so yes."

From their vantage in the side of the stage area Kol teased his brother, "your girl has you wrapped around her finger, never thought you'd really go for the celebrity type but if you ask me, you picked a good one."

Klaus narrowed his eyes on his brother, "how many times should I tell you that there is nothing going on. There is no Caroline and I. It's strictly business."

"Whatever floats your boat brother. Like a said, I have eyes. In this case, action speaks louder than words," Kol shrugged at his brother, "besides, it more than obvious that the girl is into you too."

"You and Bekah clearly have too much time on your hands if you have time to stick your noses in places they don't belong," Klaus told his brother frustrated now at constantly having to deny what was between him and Caroline.

"Ha, so Bekah's on your case too. This is our sister we are talking about, the one who despite the lack of actual training has an actual knack for almost always being right," Kol snickered at his brother.

"Bloody hell Kol, just do your job. Check on the others, the press conference is just about over."

Kol just marched backwards with his hands up as he continued to taunt his brother silently.

* * *

As Caroline was exiting the venue of the press conference, the paparazzi and fans crowded around her, she was used to it and normally it was just fine. But this time the combination of flashbulbs, eager questions from reporters and the fan frenzy escalated to something nearing a stampede and a few seconds later Caroline felt tugs and hugs as people broke through the security barrier.

Caroline started to feel nauseous and felt the first signs of a faint beginning and she quickly called out Klaus' name for what she thought was several times until Klaus was finally able to shield Caroline completely by wrapping her completely inside the circle of his arms, her chest pressed tightly against his as he whispered her name to get her attention back.

"Caroline, you're safe, I'm here. I'll take care of you. I'll have to lift you," Klaus continued to whisper.

Someone touched Klaus' arm and he was relieved to see his brother Kol was beside him, "just a few more steps brother. We got your back. Alaric is ready and waiting behind the wheel, let me shield you."

Finally, Klaus had Caroline inside the SUV again but because Caroline still felt the trauma of the situation she refused to let go of Klaus, instead she made herself somehow smaller as she further leaned her body into Klaus who had his arms wrapped tightly around her as she sat on his lap with her head tucked under his chin.

Klaus rubbed her back soothingly, "hey, I'm here. I'll take care of you. I won't leave you."

Caroline moved her head so her lips could touch Klaus' neck, she always felt calmer when she smelled the scent of Klaus. It was uniquely his and she just breathed him in.

"You're safe. I'll take care of you."

"Will you stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone," Caroline weakly told him.

"You won't be alone tonight, I'll take care of you. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, do you understand what I'm saying?"

Klaus pulled Caroline back from his chest a few inches to check on her and was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He tightened his arms around her again and continued his soothing motion on her back thinking this girl was going to be the death of him.


End file.
